legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Hylden revenants
Enemies article |image=Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-06-HyldenRevenant.png |caption=Hylden revenants in Defiance. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance }} Hylden Revenants were a Revenant enemy class encountered in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Hylden Revenants were created by Hylden entering the Material Realm through Possession of Hylden corpses, Hylden Revenants were the strongest of the Revenant types seen in Defiance. The creation of these Revenants required Hylden corpses, hence they were only seen in later chapters. Profile Hylden Revenants were the most powerful of the 'resurrected' Revenant classes encountered by Raziel in Defiance stronger than both Human revenants and Vampire revenants. They were created when a Hylden soul crossed over from the Demon Realm into the Material Realm and Possessed the corpse of a deceased Hylden and their respective strength was caused by the 'resonance' of a Hylden Soul with a Hylden body. Once possessed they could then rise from the grave to attack those above. Hylden Revenants were the last of the Revenant classes to be encountered in Defiance, only being seen in the penultimate chapter Battle Kain as Raziel returned to Vorador's Mansion in the Blood Omen era. They were frequently encountered as one of the most powerful enemies in the mansion. Like Human revenants and Vampire revenants, the Hylden Revenants resembled decayed corpses - this time of ancient Hylden - but unlike their predecessors the combined effect of the 'resonance' of the possession and the ancient 'pre-banishment' Hylden corpses gave a much less decayed look compared to other Revevnant classes and even the later Demon Realm banished Hylden seen in Blood Omen 2. The Hylden Revenants bore green skin-like remains and featured prominent wide green crests sprouting from the back of the shoulders and tridactyl claws visible on the hands and feet. They notably wore gold metallic armor including pauldrons, a gorget and headgear with patterned designs engraved on them. The rest of the torso was wrapped in white bandages, although the weapon-bearing arm notably bore a golden forearm and wrist guard. The lower body consisted of a red kilt-like garment worn beneath the waist with white cloth trailing between the legs. The rest of the legs and feet were bare save for a golden ankle guard. Like the other Revenants the Hylden Revenants had a somewhat decayed face along with the trademark green glowing eyes indicating Hylden possession. Typically they would wield bladed or mace-like weapons. Abilities Defiance-HyldenRevenant-GraveSpit.png|Grave Spit Defiance-Abilities-HyldenRevenant-BeserkerRage.png|Berserker Rage Defiance-Abilities-HyldenRevenant-BeserkerRage2.png|Berserker Rage *Grave Spit - When beyond melee range Hylden Revenants can attack using 'Grave Spit' — a low damage straight firing projectile of green 'Hylden energy' which is literally spat at Kain or Raziel. *Berserker Rage - Hylden Revenants could also fly into a 'Berserker Rage', during which time it would increase in strength and speed and wildly lash out at the player whilst it was virtually impervious to attack. Notes BO2-Texture-HC-Mural-8.png|Anicent Hylden in Blood Omen 2 murals Defiance-Enemies-HyldenRevenant.png|A Hylden Revenant in Defiance Hyldens.jpg|Post-banishment Hylden in Blood Omen 2 *The Revenant classes were not explicitly named in game, however the overarching "Revenant" distinction was mentioned in manuals, scripts and the official guide - with the guide explicitly defining the different classes and naming the "Vampire Revenant" class. Game files label the class as "revenant_h". **The abilities of the Hylden Revenant are identified in Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide - which explicitly lists the "Grave Spit" and "Berserker Rage" titles. Curiously it only lists Gave Spit along with the Human revenants although the attack is used in game by the Hylden Revenants too. **Revenants are named after the Revenants of European folklore - animated corpses which returned from death to haunt the living. Revenant at Wikipedia *As with other Revenant classes, when defeated the Human Revenants will leave behind a Hylden soul. Hylden Soul.jpg|A Hylden soul after the defeat of a Revenant Defiance-Prerelease-IGN¦Gamespy-022I-12May03-Mansion-Raziel-HyldenSoulDevour.jpg *Although Raziel is confined to the use of specific Burial sites to revive himself, Revenants are able to manifest and control corpses in several areas that do not contain these sites. Conversely they are often not seen in areas with burial sites. *''Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' gives further backgrounds to the Revenants suggesting that most of the Revenants are "ancient corpses... buried from long forgotten battles". Additionally the guide mentions that "The perfect resonance of host and soul provides the Hylden Revenant with undead strength and agility surpassing that of the lesser Revenants. Additionally this resonance amplifies and projects the Hylden Revenants anger and insanity, wreathing their new physical body in a berserker rage." *Hylden Revenants provide a rare opportunity to see the ancient Hylden in the flesh - albeit heavily decayed. Compared to the emaciated post-banishment Hylden seen in Blood Omen 2 the ancient Revenants an be seen to have a much more colorful skin tone, fuller crests and more elaborate clothing. All of which suggest a heavy toll taken from the corruption of the Demon Realm. murals in Blood Omen 2 also suggest a much fairer race before their banishment. *''Blood Omen 2'' concepts posted by Blood Omen 2 developer Steve Ross appear to show five different Hylden castes planned for that title, where only two appeared in the final game. One caste depicts a skeletal figure emerging from a portal and could suggest an early design that eventually became the Defiance Revenants Blood Omen 2 at Steve Ross portfolio (archived) *The background of the Hylden Revenants suggests that they would technically be classified as a form of Undead creature. Revenants however do not share the Black blood typically associated with the undead, instead having regular Red blood. Gallery Defiance-Enemies-HyldenRevenant.png|A Hylden Revenant in game Defiance-Abilities-HyldenRevenant-BeserkerRage.png||A Hylden Revenant in game Defiance-Model-Character-Revenant h.png Defiance-Model-Character-Revenant h-Side.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-06-HyldenRevenant.png|A Hylden Revenant in Bonus materials Defiance-Model-Object-Rev sword b.png Defiance-Model-Object-Rev sword a.png See also *Hylden *Demon Realm *Revenants **Human revenants **Vampire revenants *Possession (Defiance) **Possessed ***Possessed (enemies) ***Transformed References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Defiance Category:Enemies/Defiance enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Defiance